Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 8)
The eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the first semester of the 2007-2008 school year. 'Opening Sequence' The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Football. The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Peter taping the skatboarder with his video camera. The name Jamie Johnston comes in on the left of the screen. Peter looks in amazement. He then turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Peter's camera. It pans to the right and shows Liberty, Emma, and Manny with their arms around each other. The name Sarah Barrable-Tishauer fades in on the bottom left of the screen below Liberty. The name Miriam McDonald fades in on the upper left below Emma. The name Cassie Steele fades in on the right between Miriam and Sarah's name. Liberty waves to the camera, Emma smiles with her arms around Liberty and Manny, and Manny blows a kiss to the camera. Sarah's name zooms down on the bottom of the screen. Then Miriam's zooms out to the left. Cassie's zooms out on the right. Liberty and Emma run off camera on the left and Manny runs into the car behind her. Kelly's sitting in the driver's seat, the camera zooms in on him. The name Evan Williams fades in on the top left. He looks into the camera and smiles. His name zooms off on the left. The camera pans to the right and shows Leia walking in the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Derek comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. The name Judy Jiao fades in on the upper left below Leia. The name Marc Donato fades in on the lower right below Derek. Derek looks at the camera laughing, while Leia looks angrily at Derek and punches him. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Anya and Chantay's head as they look at the computer at the Anti-Grapevine. The camera pans around to show their faces. The name Jajube Mandiela fades in on the lower right below Chantay. Then the name Samantha Munro fades in on the upper left below Anya. They both laugh while looking at the computer. Jajube's name fades out and then Samantha's zooms out on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Connor, K.C. and Clare in the science room working on a robot. The name AJ Saudin zooms in on the middle left under Connor. The name Sam Earle zooms from the top in the upper middle of the screen below KC. The name Aislinn Paul zooms in on the lower right below Clare. They all look in the camera and smile. The robot starts sparking and they all step back in shock. Their names all fade out. The camera pans to the left and shows Alli sitting by them watching them work. The name Melinda Shankar zooms in from the right. Alli looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. Her name zooms out on the left and the camera pans on the right. We see Danny and Sav playing their guitars in the music room. The name Dalmar Abuzeid zooms in from the right on the upper left below Danny. The name Raymond Ablack zooms in from the right on the lower right below Sav. They both smile at the camera. Dalmar's name fades out and then Raymond's does the same. The camera pans to the left where Peter points the camera at himself as he has the rock and roll hand gesture. He then pans to the right and we see Spinner twirl his drum sticks. The name Shane Kippel zooms in from the left. He then starts playing his drums. His name zooms off on the left and the camera pans to the right. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Mia after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. The name Nina Dobrev fades in on the upper left below her. Holly J. then stands in front of her and smiles at the camera. The name Charlotte Arnold zooms in from the right on the lower right of the screen below Holly J as Nina's name zooms out on the right. Mia rolls her eyes. Charlotte's name zooms off to the left. The camera pans to the right where we see Bruce the Moose and Johnny in the hallway giving some boys nuggies. The name Natty Zavitz fades in on the upper left below Bruce and then the name Scott Patterson fades in on the lower right below Johnny. They both look at the camera laughing. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. Natty's and then Scott's names fade out. The name Stefan Brogren fades in on the top left next to Mr. Simpson. He looks at the camera and signals them to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Blue sketching at the picnic table. The name Jordan Hudyma fades in. He smiles at the camera and then turns to the left. His name fades out and the camera pans to the left. We see Riley with a football. The name Argiris Karras fades in. He tosses the football off screen and his name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Jane in front of the school. The name Paula Brancati fades in. She catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi: The Next Generation logo appears on the back of her shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. Cast Main Characters 24 characters received star billing, with seven new characters: Graduates *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a cancer survivor. Who works at The Dot. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an aspiring actress *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona, Emma, Manny and Liberty's room mate (New) Seniors *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a carefree musician, and Liberty Van Zandt's younger brother. *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy, and the only girl on the football team. *Marc Donato as Derek Haig, a sexist football player *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a fun-loving musician *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, a bully *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime Juniors *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a musician with strict, religious parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, a queen bee who is captain of the powersquad, and the sister of infamous queen bee Heather Sinclair. *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a teen mom with a modelling career ahead *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex, a mysterious, passionate aritst (New) *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outcast, who transfered from a ballet school. (New) *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, a closeted alpha male jock (New) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a gossipy cheerleader. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, Holly J's backup girl Freshmen *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a gifted student with a dark past (New) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a Christian gifted student, and sister of Darcy Edwards. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, an Aspergers-diagnosed student, and Archie Simpson's godson. (New) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a gifted student rebelling against her religion (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher. Recurring Characters *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep, Degrassi's principal *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk - "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning in "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash - "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *Michael Seater as Michael Raye - "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards - "Uptown Girl (1)" "Uptown Girl (2)" "Fight the Power" (Grade 12) *Jason Mewes as Himself - "Degrasi Goes Hollywood *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi - "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" 'Guest Stars' *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs in "Lost In Love (2)" *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks in "Lost In Love" *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri - "Jane Says (1)" & "Jane Says (2)" *Kevin Smith as Himself - "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - "Uptown Girl (1)" & "Man With Two Hearts" *Terra Vnesa as Trina - "Lost In Love (1)" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seasons